


A World Entirely Our Own

by the_real_Karaage



Category: The Rose Queen Series-Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Academy, Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Based off of Steam, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Clans, Confusion, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dream Sequences, Explicit Language, Fantasy, Gay Keith (Voltron), Harry Potter References, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith Is A Little Shit, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Magic, Magic School, Magic Users, Mating, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Oh shit moments, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Sexual Humor, Smut, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), The Rose Queen Series, demi-humans, keith works in a bookstore, sucked into a book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_Karaage/pseuds/the_real_Karaage
Summary: “For in dreams, we enter a world that is entirely our own.”Keith has always loved books. He had always lost himself in the stories and characters. Books were nice, never left and always comforted him. Like a security blanket, he always had a worn paperback. When things got too much in his life, he always lost himself in the pages. When he stumbled onto a book series at the same book shop he worked at, he never thought he would lose himself so much in the pages.Never felt so safe and comfortable, like the story and characters wrapped their warmth around him and he could finally breath. His shitty existence mattered. He didn’t realize how far he had fallen into the rabbit hole until he woke up and found himself in Arcadia.Written for Luna_Vulpes contest and based on their “The Rose Queen” original series and fanfiction “Steam”.





	A World Entirely Our Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna_Vulpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Steam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153) by [Luna_Vulpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/pseuds/Luna_Vulpes). 



> This was written as part of Luna_Vulpes Ultimate Contest. This story is based off of their original series, "The Rose Queen Series" and their fanfiction titled "Steam." Arcadia, it's world, characters such as Kai and the like and everything in the world of Arcadia belongs to them.
> 
> This fanfiction actually steamed from a scene in my klance fanfiction where Keith starts reading the book "Steam". I then started to think about an idea that kinda popped into my head, and klance alice in wonderland + Steam/Rose Queen Series= this fic. 
> 
> I'm pretty happy with what it became. I love the idea of Keith being trapped in a book after trying so hard to escape how shitty his life has become.

 

Keith looked up from where he was behind the counter at the sound of a bell tinkering as someone came in. Upon seeing that it was only Lance, he rolled his eyes before leaning back in his chair. He closed his eyes, pulling his hood back down before crossing his arms over his chest. He liked his job but it got boring sometimes and he really didn’t want to hear Lance bitching about their selection of comic books. He didn’t have control over their inventory, so it was not his fault that they ‘had the new 52 but not the original! Blasphemy!’ Not that his boss really cared. He only saw his boss at the store on payday and maybe when they had a big shipment of books come in.  He came in, looked over the books before grabbing what he wanted and leaving the rest for Keith to deal with.   
  
Keith loved his job if he was being completely honest, which he would so deny if anyone asked. Books had been the only constant in Keith’s life. Everything changed but never books. They acted almost like an anchor for him. Big books, small books, anything that he could get his hands on. Most of the time it was torn up paperbacks that he found chucked into the free bin at the library. Since he had been working at the bookstore, he had been able to grab almost brand new books to read.  His boss had started to just let Keith take what he wanted, as long as he replaced it with something of equal value.   
  
The rapping of knuckles on the counter made Keith crack an eye open with a frown. Lance stood there with a frown. “Where is the comics I requested?” He asked, holding up a comic with some dude on it. Keith didn’t know comics so he couldn't answer even if he wanted to.  
  
He pushed off the counter, placing his feet on the ground before sitting up. “We don’t take requests. We ain’t Barnes and Noble.” He told him, grabbing his mug and wincing at the cold as balls coffee that was left over.   
  
Lance rolled his eyes. “Listen up Mullet, I talked to Shiro and he said that you would get a shipment today.”  
  
Keith raised an eyebrow. “Well then it’s probably gonna be here later. We get shipments later in the day.” Lance sighed. “Okay, I guess I will get this.” He handed over the comic before chewing on his lip nervously.   
  
Keith stood up, the hood falling back as he rang up the comic and bagged it. “10.50.” He told Lance, who nodded, fumbling for his wallet.   
  
“So, what time you get off?” Lance asked, pulling crumbled bills out and dropping them in front of Keith. The dark haired man eyed him suspiciously as he straightened the bills against the edge of the counter before placing them into the register. “11, when we close.” His reply was snipped and short.   
  
Lance placed his hands into his jacket pockets, shrugging as he pulled his jacket closer around himself. He shifted his weight from one foot to another before looking up at Keith. “Wanna go get a drink or something after you get off?” He asked with a smirk, giving him a wink.   
  
Keith shoved the drawer shut on the register before ripping off the receipt. He handed it and the bag over to Lance without a word, just a stare. “Are you serious?” He asked after a moment.   
  
Lance gave an awkward chuckle, “Yeah, man, you me and some drinks. Be epic.” He said with a wide grin.   
  
“I’ll think about it.” He told him, sitting back down in his chair.   
  
“Got it.” He nodded, grabbing the bag. “Understand completely.” He sighed, turning to leave the store. Keith watch him walk off, shoulders slumped down in defeat.   
  
“Hey, dumbass, that wasn’t a no. Check back tomorrow.” He called to him as Lance reached the door. Lance whipped his head around to look at Keith in shock. “Oh, okay!”   
  
“I got a lot of bullshit going on in my life right now, but I think I can spare some time to get a coffee or some shit.” Keith told him, eyes scanning the pure giddiness coming off the Cuban in waves.   
  
“I’ll take it. See ya.” He told him, before exiting the shop. Keith watched him through the window as he stood there for a moment before fist punching the air in victory.   
  
Keith shook his head, rolling his eyes before getting up to straighten the comics that Lance had literally bulldozed over in his search for the one he wanted. It wasn’t a good idea for him to start dating anyone. He had too much baggage to be of use to anyone. He didn’t have anything to give to a partner. Not like they deserved. Not to mention, who in their right mind would want him of all people? He wasn’t the nicest person… To be honest he wasn’t nice to anyone. He was clipped and rough with a harsh personality. Come to think about it Lance probably only asked him out because he was dared to.   
  
He sighed, finishing up with the comics before looking around the store. It was still a bit early and he did have a few boxes to get through. He moved to the small coffee pot next to the counter, dumping out the grounds before placing fresh ones in. He started the brew before walking back to the storage room. He pulled the box from the back, dragging it to a stop in front of the coffee pot. Taking his knife out, he cut open the top before starting to sort through the books.  
  
A few hours later, Keith was on his last box and his fourth cup of coffee. No one had really come into the shop while he cataloged, priced and shelved the books in the boxes. He hadn’t even seen Shiro, which was a shock. He placed his paper cup down before opening the last box. He pulled stack of books out, not even looking at them until one fell out of the stack and smacked itself down on his lap. He shoved the others to the side before picking up the hardbound cover. It was brand new and looked like part of a series. He looked over the glittery lettering, “ _The Rose Queen Series_ ”.  

He opened the cover and started to skim the first page, trying to figure if it was good or not.

 

* * *

  
  
Pidge found Keith a few hours later, coffee cups littering the small hallway that led from behind the counter to the front. Keith was laying on his stomach, book open in front of him surrounded by other volumes. He didn’t even acknowledge Pidge as they walked into the shop, nor when they walked up to him and crouched down in front of him.   
  
“You okay there, Keith?” Pidge asked, looking at him worried. Keith painfully pulled himself from the novel in front of him, staring at Pidge for a moment blinking before he registered their presence. “Shit, what time is it?!” He asked, scrambling up and wiping his mouth. He placed a receipt paper into the book as a marker, placing it in his seat.   
  
“Almost 11, are you okay?” Pidge asked him again as Keith grabbed the books up from the floor and placing them back into the box.   
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” He brushed the question off, not looking at them.   
  
Pidge frowned. “Spill it Kogane, what happened?”   
  
“I got kicked out again. It’s nothing. Shiro’s letting me keep my shit here.” He shrugged, moving the box back to the back.   
  
“Why did you get kicked out?” Pidge asked, crossing their arms over their chest.   
  
“Because I don’t appreciate people who want to turn a studio apartment into a crack den.” He said bluntly.   
  
Pidge sighed, relaxing their body language a bit. “You can always sleep on the couch at my place.” They offered.   
  
Keith chuckled. “Yeah, sure. Let me just live on my boss’s couch and listen to him and your brother fuck.” He said, making Pidge cringe. “That’s why headphones were invented.” They countered. “Keith, you can’t not stay somewhere.”  
  
“Sure I can.” He said defiantly, moving to clean up his coffee trash. After a bit of silence, he spoke again. “Lance asked me out today.” He told the other, not looking in their direction.   
  
“Didn’t think he had the balls to actually do it.” Pidge laughed. “He’s been trying to for a week now.”   
  
“Why?” Keith asked, frowning at Pidge.   
  
“Honestly, I don’t really know. You’re kinda an asshole.” Pidge answered truthfully.   
  
“Not my fault.” He shook his head as he started to sweep up.   
  
“I would say it is, but being an asshole is kinda your personality, so it really isn’t your fault.” Pidge shrugged. “You are coming home with me. Sleep on my floor, I don’t fucking care.”   
  
“What’s the difference of sleeping on the floor here, and sleeping on the floor at your house?” He challenged.   
  
Pidge straightened their glasses, giving him a dead ass stare. “Because one will have Shiro on your ass like the dad you never had and one you just hear my pleasant snores.” They said before adding a, “bitch.” At the end for good measure.   
  
“Damn, fine.” He said with a sigh. “Low blow.” He winced.   
  
“Sorry but the only person you seem to listen to is Shiro, so threatening you with his being a dad is all I have.” Pidge shrugged, picking up the book that Keith had been reading. “This is interesting looking.”   
  
“Yeah, we just got it in today.” Keith shrugged. “It’s really good.”   
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah.. I never really felt such a connection with a story before. I just got sucked into it.” He explained as Pidge sat the book back down. “It’s not the happiest of stories but I just relate with it. It feels safe..”  
  
“I truly envy your level of escapism.” Pidge shook their head.   
  
“What else do I have?” He asked, shrugging as he finished up cataloging and cleaning. He was locking up with Pidge when he saw Lance running towards the shop.   
  
“WAIT!” He yelled, skidding to a stop in front of Keith. He bent over with his hands on his knees, wheezing a bit as Keith pocketed his keys and shouldered his backpack.   
  
After a moment, Lance popped up with a smile. “I’m glad you are still here. I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner?” He asked, before spotting Pidge. “Hey, Pidgey.”  
  
Pidge smiled at him as Keith hesitated. “I actually have something to do with Pidge right now..” He trailed off.   
  
Lance sighed. “Sure, no problem. Maybe next time.”   
  
Keith nodded, gripping his bag strap tightly. “Look, I’m not in the best place… for this..” He motioned between them with his free hand.   
  
“Keith, I understand.” Lance told him with a soft smile.   
  
“No, you don’t.” Keith told him with a frown. “This shit isn’t gonna be a fairy tale.” 

Lance rolled his eyes. “Dude, I know. I’m just asking for dinner. Not a lifetime commitment.” He chuckled.   
  
“Why bother when there isn’t gonna be anything that comes out of it?” Keith asked him.  
  
“How about you let me take care of myself and decide what I want to do?” He commented with a smirk. “I like you, god knows why I do.” He added as an afterthought, scratching the back of his head.   
  
“But-“ Keith started again before being interrupted by Lance. “I will throw you in a dumpster, I swear to god.” He threatened.  
  
Keith stood there in shock before a smile slowly spread over his lips. “Tomorrow, here,  7 pm. Don’t be late.” He told him.  
  
Lance clapped his hands together. “Brilliant, perfect. I’ll be here, 7. Anything you want, I am your man.” He said before walking backwards.   
  
“Did you just run here to ask him that?” Pidge asked him with a smirk.   
  
“God, Pidge, do you really have to call me out like that?!” He hissed.  Keith laughed at that, surprising both Pidge and Lance.   
  
“Goodnight McClain.” He said, pushing past him and walking off to Pidge’s car. Pidge chuckled before turning to Lance. “Let me give you a lift back to your apartment. He’ll come around.” They said before walking off to the car.   


* * *

  
  
The ride to Lance’s apartment wasn’t the long, but was a bit awkward.  It was just that Lance was so excited and giddy to finally have a date with Keith, that he really was just nervous that he would screw it up.  Keith wasn’t so sure how to approach it himself, but by the time they were pulling into the complex Keith and Lance were whispering together in the back seat.   
  
Pidge parked in front of the apartment building, waiting as Lance reluctantly slipped out of the car. Keith moved close, grabbing Lance’s phone out of his back pocket. He typed his number into the contacts, saving it before slapping the phone into Lance's chest. Lance grinned at him, grabbing his phone before bouncing away to his gate.   
  
“I see that look, Keith.” Pidge smirked from the front seat as they got back onto the highway. Keith looked satisfied with himself. “I think I can work with this.”   
  
Pidge rolled their eyes before heading back to their house. Thankfully Shiro and Matt were already in their bedroom and Pidge was able to smuggle Keith into their room.  Once inside, Pidge threw a towel at Keith. “No offense but you stink.” They told him, making Keith sigh. “I’ll shower.”  
  
He grabbed some clothing out of his bag before hurrying to the bathroom. There hadn’t been water in his old apartment for days, and he was so fucking happy that Pidge had let him off the hook like they had to shower. Keith almost cried tears of joy when the hot water hit him for the first time. He scrubbed until his skin was red and smelling of apples before he rinsed off and got out.   
  
He found that Pidge had rolled out a sleeping bag, a blanket and a pillow for him next to their bed.   
  
“Thanks.” He muttered at the lump in the bed above. “No problem.” Pidge muttered back, setting their glasses down on the desk before rolling over to go to sleep.   
  
Keith got settled into his makeshift bed, grabbing the book from his bag. Pulling the cover over his head, he turned on the flashlight on his phone, getting lost in the world of Arcadia once again. Hours passed and Keith couldn’t put the book down nor tear himself away until he passed out from pure exhaustion.

* * *

  
  
The next morning, he left before Pidge woke, tending to the bookstore.   
  
At 7pm, Lance was no where to be found.


End file.
